A Raven's Song
by Zelga Lim Li
Summary: REWRITTEN. Time travel. Sasuke was sent back in time. Facing his own demons, what would Sasuke do to atone for his mistakes while facing the people who started it all? Non yaoi. FemNaru. Sasuke-centric.
1. Broken Wings

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

Edited: 23 January 2013

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

******Summary: **  
Using the Fourth Hokage's famed technique, Naruto modified her father's seal. With Kakashi sacrificing his life to give his wayward student the chance to correct his mistakes, what will Sasuke do when he was forcefully sent back in time? Will he decide to alter history and save his clan especially the girl who sacrificed her life to save his soul? This is Uchiha Sasuke's road to redemption. Non yaoi. Sasuke-centric.

**Author's note:  
**Sorry if I have to rewrite this one despite the deadlines I set for myself for my other stories… Oh well, can't help it^^ Sorry about that… _*whisper* _blame Ziggy… It's her fault_*whisper*_

Hope you will like this revised version. Changing from the original plotline that I have (Sasuke sent back to his Genin days), I decided to send the teme farther in time (days before the attack of the Kyuubi/ Tobi or just until baby Naruto was born).

Nothing too major on this story… just a little of this and that… Blah blah blah…

Enjoy reading;)

**Disclaimer: **  
Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own anything.

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback "talking"_

"**Bijuu talking or jutsu"**

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**A Raven's Song**  
By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 1 – Broken Wings**

Uchiha Sasuke hated every minute of his damned existence. Gritting his teeth in utter agony, he fell on his knees.

For the first time since that fateful night, he cried.

He was alone, utterly alone.

He has accomplished his goals. Itachi died by his hands. Even though his death was inevitable because of his ill condition… He _still_ died because of him.

And that _dobe_.

His most precious person.

"Damn you, Uzumaki Naruto… Damn you to hell…" Sasuke's body shook uncontrollably. He is in so much pain.

Never mind the physical pain and wounds he received during his battles.

Never mind the cursed mark that the old snake gave him.

Never mind the trauma of what his brother did the night he killed their parents.

But this… It felt like he was broken into two… physically… mentally…

His heart shattered into a million pieces.

The Avenger clutches his chest. His tears streaked relentlessly. Uchiha Sasuke literally kissed the ground. Soaking it with his grief.

His never-ending misery.

From afar, he could hear the people of the great five nations, weeping for their fallen hero.

Uzumaki Naruto was dead. Taking with her all the hatred of this world. Tobi's hatred. His own hatred.

Just like she promised.

XoXoXoXoX

_A few days later…_

Hatake Kakashi knew that he was broken beyond repair. All that was left was a hollow shell.

He was empty… to the core.

He never knew that one of his students would experience the same fate.

Sighing for the irony, the former ANBU captain walked leisurely towards the stone obelisk. Additional names were added. Most of them, he didn't know personally.

There were some that standout.

"Hey there… I'm back…" Smiling ruefully, Kakashi chuckled.

"I know… all of you are already tired of my very presence…"

"…But, this is the only thing I can do for everyone…"

The Hatake shrugged, his fists clenched tightly inside his pockets.

"If… if only… you'll let me… be with all of you…" Kakashi was never the one to cry. Yet he feels like weeping.

Ever since his father's death… and Rin's… and Minato sensei's…

Especially when he learned of Obito's betrayal…

And lastly…

Naruto.

Kakashi gave another tired sigh as he brushed his hair away, "I know… I promised… but…" The Hatake gave one last look at their names, "... what if _he_ failed? What will happen next?"

The wind is blowing gently with petals of cherry blossom falling everywhere… encouraging him.

The scarecrow felt it was time.

"Very well… you owe me… just this once…" with those words, Kakashi turned his back. Before he left, he raised his hands in farewell. "Naru-chan…"

Kakashi gave his infamous one eye smile, "See you later…"

XoXoXoXoX

"Hello Sasuke."

"…"

"Not even a 'hi to you too, sensei'?"

"…"

Kakashi's visible eye twitched. He's been standing there for quite a while yet the Uchiha didn't even acknowledges him. Scratching his mask, the Jonin approached steadily. He already sensed Amaterasu's flames, lurking around his former student, so he kept his guard up just in case the man before him snaps.

"I… I came because _she_ wanted you to have this…"

Sasuke flinched but didn't move an inch.

"Something to remember her by…"

Sharingan flares madly as Kakashi found himself staring at it. Sasuke grapples him by the collar of his jacket. The last Uchiha was glaring hateful daggers at him. The Hatake noticed but didn't comment.

His former student has changed completely. He doesn't know if it was a good thing or a bad one. Chuckling humorlessly, Kakashi removed Sasuke's hands and patted him on the head. Just like the old times. The raven swatted it away.

"Here, take this…" Kakashi gave something to the Uchiha who just looked at the thing disinterestedly.

A three-pronged kunai.

"It used to belong to her father. I don't know if you've heard of him. He was…" The silver haired Jonin smiled sadly, "…he was a great man. Just like his daughter."

Sasuke paled.

Kakashi raised his headband showing Obito's eye. Staring at the Uchiha, he felt hopeful. _'Just this once… I will… try to believe, Naruto…'_

"I hope you would make things right, Sasuke…"

Kakashi used a few hand seals and activated the seal. Sasuke felt himself dissolving into oblivion. The Uchiha drops the kunai as he stares angrily at Kakashi. He was about to curse the Hatake for his impudence but then… darkness surrounds him.

The scarecrow drops on his knees, panting for breath. He felt that his life was draining slowly away from him. Tugging his mask down to savor the taste of death, Kakashi smiled peacefully.

"Looks like it will take a while to see everyone," Kakashi shrugged and then he falls tiredly. He noted that the kunai itself was gone. And so is the Uchiha. "That is one of a heck kind of technique, Naru-chan." Humming, the Jonin closed his eyes, knowing that it will be his last. "So this is the reason why you are so hesitant to use it, the right traveler and a willing sacrifice…"

Kakashi smirked, "A willing sacrifice indeed…" his handsome features shown to the world for the last time. "Well, I guess… time would tell, don't you think…"

"…Uchiha Sasuke."

XoXoXoXoX

Sasuke gasps for air. He stood slowly and tried to get his bearings. _'That fool… I am going to kill him…' _Glaring at nothing in particular, the Uchiha stalked past the bushes where he found himself so that he can look for Kakashi whose chakra signature vanished without a trace when he saw something. Sasuke suddenly felt anxious. His hands trembled when he took _it_.

Naruto's three-pronged kunai.

'_It couldn't be…'_

A rustling of leaves caught the Uchiha's attention. Grabbing the kunai, he masked his presence and hid above the trees, blending within the shadows.

"Are you sure this is the place?" An irritated voice asks. From Sasuke's spot, he could feel the annoyance laced with it.

"Yes, I am." Another voice answered. The second voice belongs to a man. "Just around here somewhere…"

Sasuke saw two people enter the bushes where he was a few seconds ago. Just below the tree where he is hiding. One of them is definitely a Jonin judging by the flak jacket that the person is wearing. The man's companion, a pregnant woman with flowing long red hair followed after.

"That's strange," The man questioned himself, pouting. "I knew I felt a very familiar chakra… If I am not mistaken, it is one of my special kunai…"

The last Uchiha gasps in shock when he saw his features. He has the same familiar blond locks. And his eyes…

He has Naruto's cerulean blue eyes.

The blonde grins sheepishly as he turned towards the woman. "Forgive me if I drag you all the way here, Kushina dear… Ow!"

"I can't believe you drag me all the way here for nothing… you airheaded dumbass…" Growling with curses, the redhead drags the man down her level and pinched his ears while the poor man shuffles slightly to accommodate her height. "If Naru-chan gets tired because of you, I will…" The woman gently caresses her swollen belly as if to soothe the baby's discomfort while scolding the blonde.

_'Naru-chan?'_ Unconsciously, Sasuke's eyes shifted as he remembers Kakashi's pet name for Naruto. And then the kunai began to scorch his skin, burning his flesh. The kunai dropped from his hands. It was as if the thing was alive and continuous to mock him for the second time that day. Looks like _it_ wanted to be found by these people. Cursing inwardly, the dark haired Uchiha tried to catch the blade but it slipped right from his fingertips and the kunai shot right above the woman. Without him realizing his actions, Sasuke jumps to stop the thing from hurting the redhead.

He already guessed where he is right now, but given the facts presented to him. Where that stupid Kakashi have sent him… Sasuke felt…

"Watch out!" The Uchiha shouted in alarm.

…Relieve. Somehow.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the man who looks surprised at his sudden appearance. The goofy façade from the couples' earlier discussion is gone as he made his move to rescue his wife from the impending danger. The blonde draw his own three-pronged kunai.

With his speed, Sasuke knew he could make it but the other one was able to beat him first. Living up to his name, the Yellow Flash deflected the kunai towards him. The blonde positioned himself between him and the woman. The Uchiha gave them enough space knowing that they might question him for his… actions.

Ask him who he is. Where he came from.

Wearily, he took Naruto's kunai and steps back slowly. Looking at them now, he remembers his past… or rather their future.

Uchiha Sasuke remembers his own failures… and the people who died for him.

Kakashi.

Itachi.

Naruto.

"Who are you?" Namikaze Minato asks. Cautiously, he led Kushina away from the teen. The redhead scowled incredulously at him. Judging by his looks, the stranger must be an Uchiha.

"It doesn't matter who I am." Sasuke answered curtly, avoiding the older man's eyes. Looking at the blonde reminded him of _her_ so he decided to look away. Then he decided that the woman would be safe but… she has the same shape of face and eyes. Unknowingly, the Uchiha clenches his fist. This didn't escape the redhead's scrutinizing gaze.

"I am no one…" Sasuke laughs humorlessly to himself. Where did he heard that line? It sounds familiar and yet everything about him was a very distant memory.

Uzumaki Kushina is staring curiously back at him when she gasps in pain.

"Is there something wrong? Are you hurt?" Minato is frantic as he asks the redhead. Glaring at the intruder who raises his own hands to assist his wife but stops half way, the Yellow Flash was about to take her back to the village when Kushina held his hand.

"I'm fine..." Breathing slowly, the woman smiled shakily. "She just moved, that's all…" Kushina grins as she assures her man. The Uzumaki turns to face the stranger when she saw his eyes. Kushina knew that something about him was awfully familiar. He looks like…

"Are you related to Mikoto-chan?"

Sasuke stilled at the mention of his mother's name. He never knew that Naruto's parents were acquainted to his clan, let alone his mother.

"Hmmm…" Kushina squinted her eyes. Ignoring Minato's restraining objections, she approached the teen that automatically took another step away from them. His Sharingan was activated yet he didn't even look at them straight in the eyes especially Minato.

Unlike the other Uchihas that she knew (that doesn't include her best friend Mikoto, her eldest son Itachi and Minato's former student, Obito), this one looks so uncertain. Her heart ached for some unknown reasons. Looking down, Kushina's eyes widens when she saw the kunai.

The markings on the kunai that the stranger was holding are glowing. Recognizing the seal, Kushina commented sadly. "Whoever activated that seal must have valued you more than his or her own life, am I right?" For a split second, the Uzumaki noticed the pain that crossed his eyes. It was gone in an instant. Hiding beneath an emotionless mask. A common trait she knew from the said family.

"Kushina? What are you talking about?" Minato asks her hesitantly.

Sighing, the redhead smiled at Sasuke, understanding in her eyes while paying not a single attention to her husband. "You must be tired from your journey. Come, you are welcome at our home. But I suggest doing a henge. Surely, you don't want any other attention…"

Nodding, Sasuke changed his appearance. He doesn't know why, but he subconsciously took Naruto's Oiroke form. The one she often uses to prank the others. To be a little inconspicuous, he changes the blonde hair to red. Just like the woman in front of him plus Naruto's whisker marks. Surely, if the girl mentioned would see him now, his _dobe_ will laugh her lungs out. Who knew that he had this morbid sense of humor that she incessantly complains that lacks in him. Clutching his chest to lessen the pain he constantly feel since her death, Sasuke took a deep breath and turned to face Naruto's parents.

He heard the couple take a surprise gasp when they saw his changed form. Uzumaki Kushina's tears started to fell as she grabs and hold him tightly. Minato looks grave and shaken, recognition on his handsome face when he saw Naruto's face.

Even without introduction, Sasuke knew that they already know who he is. Where he could possibly came from.

"Oh Kami-sama… It can't be…" Kushina mutters continuously, tears streaking her face while Minato hovers worriedly beside them.

Sasuke blames Naruto's female form as his own tears started to fall as well. This female body is weak.

_He_ was so weak.

He tried to stop his sobs from escaping his gritted lips, but like a dam, his pent up emotions breaks out effortlessly.

The young Uchiha trembled. Just like the day after his parents' death. Just like the day he discovered Itachi's sacrifice and Konoha's betrayal. Just like the day when he cradled Naruto's lifeless body right after she took the killing blow that was supposed to end his putrid life.

_'I'm sorry… Please… forgive me, for everything…'_

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**Author's other note: **  
When Naruto died, Sasuke obliged himself to learn everything about the girl who sacrificed her life to save him. Where she came from… Who her parents are… Why the Kyuubi was sealed inside of her… Her dreams… Her reason for living… It was Sasuke's self-imposed punishment.

So when Sasuke travelled back in time (courtesy of Kakashi) and met Kushina and Minato face to face for the first time, he immediately knew who they are. Remembering Naruto and everyone else, the last Uchiha felt shame. Hope this clarifies some issue, if ever you found one^^

Thanks for reading ;)

Any comments, suggestions, friendly criticisms and reviews are welcome. No flamers please.

Ja ne!

Next: Chapter 2 – Bonds

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX


	2. Bonds

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

Edited: 31 January 2013

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**Using the Fourth Hokage's famed technique, Naruto modified her father's seal. With Kakashi sacrificing his life to give his wayward student the chance to correct his mistakes, what will Sasuke do when he was forcefully sent back in time? Will he decide to alter history and save his clan especially the girl who sacrificed her life to save his soul? This is Uchiha Sasuke's road to redemption. Non yaoi. Sasuke-centric.

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
**As my delayed New Year resolution, I decided not to post a new chapter unless I already prepared the next one… Who knew^^

**Disclaimer:  
**Copyright belongs to their respective creators… while the idea of the law of equivalent exchange came from Full Metal Alchemist. Kudos to them!

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback "talking"_

"**Bijuu talking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

**"_Jutsu"_**

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**A Raven's Song  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 2 – Bonds**

"I'm home…" Namikaze Minato greeted no one in particular as he enters his home. Sensing his wife, he found Kushina by the kitchen preparing some snacks. And their guest…

The teen must be still inside his daughter's room. Again. Not that he can complain. Kushina would have his ear again.

Minato does not want to question the boy's silence but it was slowly eating him from the inside. What could possibly happen why this certain Uchiha was sent back in time?

From what his wife have told him about the seal, together with his special kunai… One would have the ability to travel through time. Unfortunately, one has to give up his life in exchange.

Someone told him that the world is all about balance.

Did something happen to his daughter? What about him and Kushina? Or Kakashi and Jiraiya-sensei?

"You're home," Kushina breathes a sigh of relief when he approached her by her back. Giving him a quick peck on his lips, the redhead shoved him by the table and placed a snack in front of him.

"Why the rush? Is there something wrong with…?" The blonde asks but Kushina shook her head and sat beside him.

"I'm worried about him," The Uzumaki started, clasping her hands by the table. "He eats dutifully… Maybe because he doesn't want to offend me and my cooking but…" Frowning in worry, she added in a hush tone. "He doesn't talk nor speak any words. He didn't even want to stay in the same room where we are… especially you." Clutching Minato's arm, Kushina's tears started and flowed silently down her face. Being pregnant does bring the emotional side of the Red Hot-blooded Habanero. Her maternal instinct starts to kick in especially when she saw the boy at his lowest.

Brushing her red locks away from her face, Minato sighed and consoled his wife. "I'll try to talk to him, okay?"

The Yellow Flash did not want to make any promises. But for his beloved wife… and their soon to be born child, he will do anything. The Namikaze mull over quietly to himself.

Mystery definitely surrounds the boy. Minato knew that he is an Uchiha. Judging by the similarities that the boy has from Kushina's best friend, Mikoto.

Especially his eyes.

The boy must be in his early teens yet he already had a fully developed Sharingan.

The Uchiha's cursed eyes, the Eternal Mangekyou.

Minato don't want to jump into conclusions since it was a common knowledge among Konoha's leaders and their history among the founding fathers but…

Hesitating in front of his daughter's room, the blonde tried to feel his guest's emotion. He is no empath, but the misery the boy is feeling is radiating all over him.

"If you don't mind, I would like to have a few words with you… umm…" Looking awkwardly, the Yellow Flash scratched his head while grinning impishly. He still doesn't know the boys name.

XoXoXoXoX

With a pained expression that he hid expertly from the man before him, Sasuke averted his eyes. This man not only looks like Naruto… He acted just the same.

Knowing that he cannot hide forever inside baby Naruto's supposed to be room, the time traveler sighed in surrender. "Yes… I don't mind," Sasuke said in a low tone.

Starting a conversation is tricky but Minato knows how to be amiable when needed. "My daughter's room is pretty isn't it? I'm sure she'll like it…"

Bemused, Sasuke answered humorlessly, "Yes… she would…" The Uchiha knew that his Naruto never had the chance to use this room because of her parents' untimely death.

His Naruto never even had the chance to meet them personally. Or even share her fears, her own struggles and quite a number of hardships as she grew up.

His Naruto never had the chance to look at them in the eyes or tell them that she loved them.

It's all because of _him_.

With those thoughts in mind, Sasuke finally decided to do his part. What his Kakashi would want him to do.

This time, he will make things right. No matter what the consequences are. He will not let _him_ win this time. With that knowledge, the time traveler faced Minato.

For the first time since his arrival, Sasuke smiled and added, "Yes… Naru-chan would definitely love this room."

XoXoXoXoX

Pacing around the living room, Kushina look at the hallways where her husband disappears. The redhead doesn't want to worry too much since Minato already took care of the task at hand. But she couldn't shake this nagging feeling that whatever they will learn from the boy and the future he came from would definitely shatter their world.

Biting her nails in worry, the Uzumaki tried to calm herself. Sitting by the sofa, she heard a few distinct knocks.

_'Shoot! Mikoto's here…'_ Paling considerably, the Jinchuuriki sweat bullets and tried to hide in her room. _'She would kill me if she learns I totally forgot our meeting yesterday…'_

"Kushina?"

Frozen on her spot, the redhead turns slowly to face her best friend. Why did she ever give her friend the spare keys to their house?

With her is little Itachi and her youngest son, Sasuke. "Um, hi there… Mikoto… Itachi-kun… ehehehe…"

"Don't tell me you forgot our meeting yesterday?" Mikoto shook her head in exasperation while snuggling her youngest closer. Sasuke sniffles lightly, evident that the baby didn't have good night's sleep. "If it wasn't for Sasu-chan, I would have drag you all the way from here, you inconsiderate woman."

"Eh? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Kushina comes nearer, but not to close. Just in case the dark haired woman decided to finish her off in one clean swipe. Mikoto rolls her eyes for her antics.

"Sasu-chan has been restless since last week. I couldn't even make him stop crying, not even Itachi-kun. Thankfully, he calmed down a few minutes ago and I decided to come here and…"

"Wait… What did you just said?"

"Sasuke isn't feeling well. The clan healers didn't found any symptoms or illness and decided that my child is…"

Kushina don't want to jump into conclusions but maybe…

"Obasan?" (1)

The Uzumaki turns and saw Itachi tugging the bottom of her dress. "What is it Itachi-kun?"

"Is Hokage-sama home?"

"Yes, he is." Smiling furtively, Kushina ruffled his hair. The boy scowled but didn't glared at her like he usually does whenever someone was brave enough to invade Uchiha Itachi's personal space. "He's in Naru-chan's room…"

Politely, the boy bowed and asks permission from his mother. Mikoto chuckled condescendingly. "Don't cause too much trouble, okay?"

"I won't…" Itachi's face brightens and ran happily upstairs.

Oftentimes, the boy is as emotionless as his bastard of a father but whenever the boy is alone with his mother and outside the confines of the Uchiha district, especially with her or Minato, Itachi is acting right for his age. For Kami's sake, the boy is only six years old yet that stupid Fugaku enrolled the boy at the Academy ahead of his age group. And because Itachi is too smart for his own good, he would probably graduate ahead of his class.

Sighing for the irony, Kushina decided to play with Itachi's little brother. The redhead makes funny faces that Sasu-chan laughed heartily. Watching the changing expressions of the little one and the familiarity of his face, Kushina's eyes widen in recognition.

"Oh crap!" The Uzumaki stood abruptly startling Mikoto.

XoXoXoXoX

Gently, Sasuke closed the door of baby Naruto's room leaving the Yondaime on his own. Heaving a tired sigh, the time traveler brushed a few strands of hair away from his face. Noticing his hands, it was shaking.

_'Perhaps I need to leave…'_ With a sad smile on his face, the Uchiha turned away. He liked this place. He don't want to offend Kushina-san but... after what he'd shown to Minato, he doesn't have the guts to face the two after everything that he had done to their daughter in the future.

_'I wanted to… die so badly, yet they wouldn't let me…'_ Contemplating on his next move, Sasuke walks hurriedly away. Too absorbed on his own thoughts when he finally took notice of a boy standing in the middle of the hallway.

Sasuke stood frozen on his spot.

_'Nii-san?' _(2)

Uchiha Itachi stares curiously at him.

From behind, he heard Minato rushes to catch him. "Thank goodness," out of breath, the blonde mutters worriedly, "…you're still here. I thought you left…" It was awhile when Minato notices his features getting paler and paler. "Eh?"

"Hokage-sama," Itachi greeted politely. "Forgive me, I never thought you have a visitor… perhaps, I'll come back later…" Feeling apologetic (Itachi hid his disappointment perfectly well, though Sasuke saw and recognized the said emotion spotlessly), the Uchiha heir bowed and turned his back.

"Wait!" Sasuke stopped the boy from leaving but was uncertain on how to proceed. "I…" The boy looks back questioningly. Inside, Sasuke is going catatonic. It completely slip off his mind that his family is still alive during this time. And in a few years, Itachi will…

The traveler clenched his fists tightly. Itachi will kill everyone and he will be left alone… again.

Understanding lit his eyes; Minato knew what is running inside the older Uchiha's head and decided to help him in his own little way. His _newfound_ friend needed some closures and despite the burden the boy wants to carry on his own shoulders, the Namikaze knew that the only way is to make the boy start to forgive himself is to be reunited with his family… his real family.

"Why don't the two of you _reacquaint_ yourselves in my study room? There's this nice scroll I want you to look at, Itachi-kun…"

Nodding enthusiastically, Itachi's eyes sparkle. Showing him a betrayed look, Sasuke glared menacingly. Minato chuckled. "We'll talk later, okay? For now, kindly accompany this young man to his most favorite place in the entire world…"

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Itachi made a face and stuck his tongue out towards the blonde Hokage's back. Sasuke never knew that his brother had this… kind of attitude. It was like his older brother is a different person. Did he already alter history enough when he arrives on this time? Or he really didn't know Itachi at all.

Looking back, his older brother matured early because of his duties to the clan and his desire to protect him. Stealing a glance at his brother, Itachi was literally skipping. The boy smiled at him briefly and ran ahead towards the room in the attic.

Another thought came into his mind as Sasuke follows his brother.

_'I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself for the second time around, Itachi… This time, let me do my part…'_ Sasuke assisted his older brother up the stairs who had a difficult time opening the lock. The boy's lips turned up into a grin as he looks at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Letting the boy on his own, Sasuke looks around. The room is surrounded by hundreds of scrolls and books. He never knew that the Fourth Hokage loves to read. Unfortunately, his soon to be daughter didn't inherit the same kind of enthusiasm over this kind of things. As far as he remembers, his Naruto hated books. Wondering what could the new one be if she grows up with her parents by her side.

Spell troublesome.

XoXoXoXoX

Itachi is ecstatic. He does admit that he enjoys visiting the Hokage and his wife in their home. He also loves to spend time with the man itself… Namikaze Minato is fun to be with, more than his own father who always blubbers about clan duties and some other 'hierarchy' stuff. Shrugging his shoulders dismissively at the thought, the Uchiha heir started to read his favorite scroll. This contains all information about genjutsu. But noticing the dark haired boy that accompanied him, he was becoming more curious at each passing minute.

_'Could it be that he is an Uchiha as well? He looks like one… Come to think of it, he looks kind of familiar…'_ Itachi contemplates while eyeing the older one's movements. Without him noticing, Itachi activated his Sharingan.

XoXoXoXoX

Sasuke knew that Itachi is following his every move. Even at this age, his brother is observant. He must be analyzing who he is. He also felt a shiver tore through his spine. Itachi activated his own Sharingan. The time traveler smiled for the irony. He took the said eyes from his brother from the future and used it as his own. And now, _it_ was looking at him with scrutiny.

"Is there something wrong?"

Little Itachi shook his head and returns back to his reading. But every now and then, the boy looks at him from the corner of his eyes.

Yes. He is the same old Itachi… always the suspicious one.

Sasuke was about to sit in one corner and wait for the boy to finish his reading when something caught his eye. One of Konoha's most prized possessions.

The Scroll of Sealing.

_'So, he was the one who created this scroll. Figures.'_ Hesitantly, Sasuke approached the scroll and gently touched the sheet of parchment. _'This is where Naruto learned her Kage Bunshin.'_ Reminiscing her and their memories together, a tear slides through. He is slowly breaking from the inside.

_'Naruto… I miss you so…'_

Sasuke felt something yank his pants down. Much to his surprise, it was Itachi who is handing him a hanky. The time traveler scoffed at his brother. He maybe younger at him, but technically speaking, he is a seventeen year old shinobi who almost lived his life to the fullest (even if he took the wrong path) and survived an all out war that almost ended their entire civilization. The urge to glare at the boy was so strong that the older Uchiha decided to turn his back and ignore him completely.

Itachi frowns in confusion while looking at his handkerchief. Surely, it is clean. But why would the older boy glared at it as if it was some kind of a monster or something repugnant.

"I am not crying okay," Sasuke spoke frustratingly.

"So, are you sweating from your eyes?" Itachi asks in a matter of fact tone.

The Raven bit his tongue to stop himself from answering back. He almost forgot that older brothers are irritating. "Whatever."

"Hn." Itachi noted. The boy wishes that his younger brother wouldn't be this grumpy when he grows up.

No one told him that this mister grumpy is his beloved otouto from the future.

Talk about fat chance.

XoXoXoXoX

_Namikaze household, living room…_

"Hello Mikoto, it's been a while…" Minato greeted the woman cheerfully. "I'm glad you have visited Kushina with the kids." Taking the baby from its mother, the Yondaime cooed at the child.

Mikoto smiled. "Yes it is…"

"Is he…?" Kushina asks worriedly. The blonde signaled her quietly but the wife of the Uchiha clan head noticed.

"He's fine. No need to worry."

"Why would you worry about Itachi-kun? He's been here a couple of times, surely he won't hurt himself or do something…" Mikoto commented drily.

The redhead flustered impishly as she scratched her head, "Ah yes… Itachi is a good boy, surely he is… 'ttebane. Hehehe…"

Minato sighed. Kushina really is a bad actress.

XoXoXoXoX

_Namikaze household, study room…_

Sasuke twitched. Itachi didn't even moved from his spot. He is still reading that blasted scroll. Glaring at the boy, the time traveler wanted to burn the thing in his hands. But knowing the Namikaze, the man might freak out if he ever destroys something. "Aren't you finished yet?"

Itachi peeked under his lashes to look at the grumpy mister. He was about to ignore him again when he saw his eyes. He declared in a very serious tone, "I never knew that Hokage-sama and Oba-san adopted an Uchiha."

Sasuke choked. "What did you just say?"

"You have the Sharingan. Am I correct?"

"W-what?!"

Itachi sighed and pointed his own eyes.

_'Shit!'_ Sasuke cursed mentally. He really should control his temper. Things are starting to get out of hand. Thinking of a way to swerve the boy from his observation, the time traveler turned away.

"If you don't want others to know… I can keep a secret. All you have to do is ask nicely…" Compromise is good, Itachi thought to himself. However, mister grumpy scowled more. Patting his chin in that adorable expression, Sasuke did not look at Itachi to avoid total submission. The clan heir added another proposal. "Or… you can teach me to how properly use my own Sharingan… and I will not tell anyone from the Uchihas about you…" Itachi negotiated while his expression remains neutral.

"Excuse me?" The Raven looks dumbfounded. Even at this age, Itachi knows how to be cunning. Surely his big brother will be a fearsome enemy when he grows up… or he could be a very valuable ally.

Itachi pursed his mouth in a self-satisfied smirk. "Think about it." Putting the scroll on its proper place, the young boy left as he leaves him with a sideway glance. "You don't have to accompany me downstairs, my mother might see you." Pushing the door open, the clan heir added in a jovial tone that made Sasuke roll his eyes. "Besides, I can perfectly take care of myself."

_'Screw you, Itachi,'_ Sasuke cursed under his breath and glared at Itachi's retreating figure. His brother is really annoying. Taking a few breaths to calm himself, Sasuke followed shortly.

"You don't need me to be strong, kid… you already are…" The older Uchiha said in a matter of fact tone despite his brother's attempt in getting on his nerves. The boy turns around and faces him incredulously. Sasuke looks at him and bents down to level their gaze. "Always remember… To become strong, you need someone precious to protect… and then you can do anything."

Tilting his head to the side, Itachi stares in wonder. "How about you? Do you have someone precious in your life?"

Closing his eyes, Sasuke saw their faces in his mind. "Yes… I did…"

Frowning for the words that he used, Itachi stares at him. Raising his hands, he wiped away a few tears that escape the older ones eyes. Sasuke didn't even move and let his brother do whatever he wants. He suddenly feels…

…He feels so tired.

"Don't be sad." Itachi said. "I'm sure they won't like it if you feel that way."

Sasuke smiled amusingly. He never thought that he would have this kind of conversation with his older brother. "Yeah, I know…" The Raven pinches Itachi's cheeks as a sign of retaliation. Their interaction is really odd. It makes him feel better. Somehow.

Scowling at him, Itachi glared.

"You are too young to look at me like that, Itachi-kun?"

"So?" Itachi asks while his brows crooked questioningly.

"Perhaps some other time, little one…" Sasuke chuckled as he poked Itachi's forehead with his two fingers. "You are too young to understand this kind of things… Things like bonds and sacrifices…"

"I am not little!" Itachi exclaimed loudly. "And I know what they mean."

"Yes you are… little…" Sasuke stood up to his full height, showing the boy the difference between them. "…And no, you don't know. Not yet." Teasing his brother was fun, the Raven admitted. It was like the lost moments of his life with his aniki. (2)

His Itachi's good memories.

Little Itachi gave him an arch stare (that on his original age might really scare him to death) and stomped off towards the stairs.

Sasuke shook his head in amusement. As he sensed his brother, his mother, Naruto's parents and their (his and Naruto's) mini version downstairs, a few checklists were created while musing on his own. Things to do and a mission to accomplish:

One: Make sure that the Kyuubi won't be used against Konoha.

Two: Put some sense into the Uchihas' head, eventually saving their clan from annihilation.

Three: Ensure that Namikaze Minato and his wife Kushina would survive the Tenth of October.

Four: To really make sure the elders of Konoha and their own clan won't use Itachi as a weapon.

Five: To ensure that Naruto would have both her parents and live her life as it was supposed to be.

Finally… Number Six and probably the most important one:

Kill Tobi once and for all.

With his Sharingan swirling rapidly, Sasuke smiled in anticipation.

He is an _Avenger_. No matter what happens, vengeance will be his.

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**Author's other note: **  
I am guesstimating Itachi and Sasuke's age in this fanfic unless proven otherwise:)

(1) Obasan – Aunt

(2) Nii-san/ Aniki – Term for big brother (formal or informal)

I will try to incorporate a few Japanese words as long as I am connected to the net or the said words are already documented in my hard drive. But if I'm wrong, feel free to correct me^^

By the way, thanks for reading. Any comments, suggestions, friendly criticisms and reviews are welcome. No flamers please.

Ja ne!

Next: Chapter 3 – The Raven's Flight

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX


	3. The Raven's Flight

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**Using the Fourth Hokage's famed technique, Naruto modified her father's seal. With Kakashi sacrificing his life to give his wayward student the chance to correct his mistakes, what will Sasuke do when he was forcefully sent back in time? Will he decide to alter history and save his clan especially the girl who sacrificed her life to save his soul? This is Uchiha Sasuke's road to redemption. Non yaoi. Sasuke-centric.

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**Disclaimer:  
**Copyright belongs to their respective creator. I do not own anything. Since Masashi-san is creating a new series, I just hope that it would be as badass as this one. Kishimoto-dono rules!

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback "talking"_

"**Bijuu talking"**

'_**Bijuu thinking' **_

"_**Jutsu"**_

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**A Raven's Song  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 3 – The Raven's Flight**

_"I always lied to you. Telling you to forgive me._

_I always kept you far away, with my own hands…_

_I didn't want… to involve you…_

_But now I think…_

_That maybe you would have been able to change our father, mother… the Uchiha…_

_If I had faced you from the start…_

_...Tried to see things from your point of view and talked with you about the truth… But I failed, and no matter what I say now, it still won't reach you._

_That's why I'm finally going to say what I really think…"_

_Reaching Sasuke, Itachi softly butted his brother's head in a reassuring manner. The young Uchiha was immobile as a stone as he stares at his brother's body that continues to fade away._

_Kabuto's Edo Tensei was defeated._

_And now his brother was…_

_Itachi smiled peacefully, his eyes were full of emotions that Sasuke couldn't comprehend till the last minute._

…_Leaving him again._

_"You don't have to forgive me…_

_No matter what you decide to do from now on…"_

_With those words, Itachi poked his little brother's forehead for the last time. Sasuke's heart warmed up when saw his brother's gentle appearance._

_"…I will love you forever."_

Sasuke tossed and turned, sweating bullets. His handsome face scrunched in pain while his lean frame tousled within the thick sheets. His hands clutching his chest, his grief and sorrow… it was eating his heart. Slowly. Methodically.

"Itachi…"

Outside his room, Kushina stands alone. Because of her enhanced senses, she heard the boy mumbling in his sleep. Their guest is having a nightmare.

She fully woke up when her baby moved as well. It was as if her child is feeling the traveler's emotion.

Now she knew why.

Her Naru-chan and this boy from the future are connected to one another. She does not know the extent of their relationship but guessing from Minato's faraway look after _their_ conversation…

'_Not to worry my little fishcake… Your father and I won't let anything happen to your friend. I promise…'_

The redhead felt Minato's hand by her shoulders. In response, she snuggled by his arms. Silently, she cried within his embrace.

"Everything is going to be all right." The Namikaze comforted his wife. He tried not to cry. He already told her everything and it breaks their heart.

He saw his daughter from the boy's eyes. Everything he needed to know about the future… her daughter's fate.

With his firm resolve, Minato decided. _'I don't care if I die the second time around. But I won't let that man succeed in his attempt to destroy my daughter… my precious family…'_ Clutching his wife closer, the Yellow Flash would make sure that Kushina would survive that day.

It's better than nothing at all.

Yes.

Naruto would have her mother. Even without a father, she will get the life that she deserves. One way or the other.

XoXoXoXoX

"_You are my most precious person, Sasuke…" Naruto smiled as blood trickled from the corner of her lips while cradling the side of his face, wiping the tears that started to streak from his eyes. The Uchiha is starting to tremble. The world seems to stop. Sasuke couldn't hear the voices that continue to reverberate all around him._

_He is breaking apart… once again._

"_Despite everything that has happened between us…" The blonde smiled happily, enjoying the comfort of his arms while her own tears started to mixed with her blood. "I always believe in you…" Her blue eyes regarded him with a soft loving look._

"_My beloved teme…" Gently, Naruto kissed him for the last time. "No matter what happens…"_

"…_I will love you forever."_

_With those words, Naruto breathes her last. And so is his world._

Sasuke woke up, blinking blearily. Passing a few minutes of disorientation and the Uchiha sat firmly on his bed. He touched the wetness trailing down his face.

'_Tears?'_

He never knew that travelling back in time would make him so emotional.

A knock sounded on his door. Sensing the Uzumaki, Sasuke hastily wore his shirt.

"Are you awake now?" Kushina shyly entered his room. The woman is already prepared to leave. Sasuke almost forgot the preparations made for Naruto's birth.

In case the seal would fail, a safe distance to the village would be sufficient to stop the Kyuubi if the tailed beast decided to run amok.

The redhead smiled at him. "Feel free to stay here for as long as you like…"

Sasuke asks sardonically. He did not intend to be rude but… "Are you saying goodbye now? Don't tell me you're still assuming that you will die…"

The question took the Uzumaki by surprise. Sweating nervously, Kushina makes her excuse, "What are you talking about?" The Jinchuuriki grumbled her words incoherently making the teen shook his head in dry amusement.

The Uchiha took Naruto's three pronged kunai from the side table and gave it to the woman. "Always keep this by your side..."

"Eh?"

Taking his chokuto with him (aside from the said kunai, everything he had and wore the day Kakashi decided to send him back in the past were the only possessions that he have… including the memories, of course), Sasuke grunted in reply and left.

"Hey! Where are you going, 'ttebane!"

Sasuke shrugged indifferently. "I have a few errands to attend to… I'll see you when I see you…" Waving his hands in farewell, the Raven shunshined away leaving Kushina dumbstruck while looking at the traces of leaves the traveler left behind.

"You bastard! Don't you know how to use the door?" The redhead shrieked. She heard the boys lingering laugh from the outside. Now she knew how irritated the Hokage is every time his ninjas decided to leave the room using the said technique.

It was very frustrating indeed.

XoXoXoXoX

_October 10th…_

Minato stood by Kushina's side, prepared for the worst to happen during her labor.

But he felt something odd especially when the contractions began. The Kyuubi isn't resisting from the seal even though it has weakened noticeably. When he looks at the seal, it was somewhat altered. There were a few symbols added.

"Kushina, dear… I know this isn't the right time to ask, but did you modify the seal?" The Jinchuuriki groaned in pain. "And… about the boy… Did he tell you where he could possibly go at this time?" The blonde asks cautiously. Ever since their guest left, the Uzumaki has been more temperamental.

The redhead glances at him with that heart wrenching expression that Minato gulped slightly. Kushina already had his hand in a very tight grip. He wouldn't even wonder if his hands are broken permanently after this night.

"Um… Kushina, love… I still need my hands…"

"!"

Minato started to sweat bullets. He turned to look at Biwako, the Third Hokage's wife. "Do you really think she'll be alright?" The Yellow Flash winced slightly as Kushina gave his hand another firm squeeze. "Um… I've never seen her cry out in pain like this before…"

"Of course, she'll be fine. Women are strong and definitely we can handle this kind of things." Biwako shook her head in amusement. "Pain like this can definitely kill a man and put him on his knees…"

"B-but… but this is…"

"Just keep an eye on the Kyuubi's seal!"

"O-okay…"

XoXoXoXoX

_Kushina's untouched mindscape where the Kyuubi resides…_

Inside a large open cage where the Nine Tailed Fox lays, the great beast snickered in annoyance._**'Insolent fools…'**_ Grumbling to himself, the demon didn't even move from his spot. It was like he is waiting for something to happen. Smiling in anticipation, he decided to take a nap and put his massive head over his arms. **"Well kit, this is your game now. Good luck!"** Peering from the corner of his eyes, he looks at the shadows from the far corner of his cage.

From the said shadows, twin blood red orbs open slowly and stare impassively at the Bijuu in front. Like the tailed beast, the silhouette smiled in anticipation.

Yes… It is time.

XoXoXoXoX

_Back in the outside world…_

"Umphhh!"

"Come on Kushina, you can do it!"

"!" Kushina quivered in great pain. "Ooooooh!"

Minato blanched. It doesn't matter if his hand breaks. Once this is ever, he will never put his wife in this kind of pain ever again.

"I can see the head! Just a little more, Kushina!" Biwako spoke calmly. It wouldn't be good if she panics as well, she have to stay calm and collected. "Once I told you to, give me a hard push… On the count of three, two, one… Push!"

"Hmmmppphh!"

A couple of seconds later, a loud cry of a newborn infant echoed through the cavern where they set up a makeshift clinic for Kushina.

"Waaaahh! Uwaaaahhh!"

"Naruto!" Kushina breathes a tired sigh of relief. Finally, her baby is…

Minato's eyes widen. "She's here…"

Biwako smiled, "It's a healthy baby girl!" The older woman sweat dropped when she took the sight of the Yondaime wiping his tears while grinning widely.

"Haha! I'm a father!" Turning to look at his wife with profound happiness etched on his face, Minato smiled.

Kushina panted tiredly and smiled as well.

However, their happiness was short-lived. Their worst nightmare has begun.

A sickening thud of fallen bodies caught the Yondaime's attention. Like a replay, he held his breath and paled considerably.

A masked man was holding his baby and beneath him are Biwako-san and her helper's dead bodies.

"Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato… If you please, step away from the host…" Grasping the baby tighter, the gesture made the little one cry louder. "If you don't, this child won't live a minute longer…"

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
**This story will be not as long as my other ones, maybe because Sasuke's story didn't really click like I hope it would be^^ Joking… As I have said earlier, there is nothing major in this story. So that's that. Anyways, since I cannot write the others because of this, I decided to finish this one immediately.

Next chapter would be the battle between Sasuke and Tobi/ Obito and then after that, the final chapter.

Thanks for reading=)

Ah yes, reviews please. Friendly criticisms, suggestions, comments, etcetera are very much welcome. No flamers please.

Ja ne!

Next: Chapter 4 – Retribution

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX


	4. Retribution

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**Using the Fourth Hokage's famed technique, Naruto modified her father's seal. With Kakashi sacrificing his life to give his wayward student the chance to correct his mistakes, what will Sasuke do when he was forcefully sent back in time? Will he decide to alter history and save his clan especially the girl who sacrificed her life to save his soul? This is Uchiha Sasuke's road to redemption. Non yaoi. Sasuke-centric.

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

******Author's Note:  
**Have corrected the wrong word... My apologies^^ Thanks Ashar, Jarjaxle and 'Guest'. Mwuah! Mwuah!

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto and company are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback "talking"_

"**Bijuu talking"**

'_**Bijuu thinking' **_

"_**Jutsu"**_

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**A Raven's Song  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 4 – Retribution**

_A few days before October 10__th__…_

Sasuke stood rigid in front of the Uchiha main house and was surrounded by his fellow clansmen. The attention he was getting is sickening.

Why did he ever use Naruto's oiroke form? He really needed to slap himself repeatedly.

By all standards (in terms of the Uchiha's standards fit for their wives), Naruto is not what you call gorgeous or elegant but she is… she is the only girl who ever caught his attention despite her tomboyish tendencies. She is and in her own unique way, the one who captured Uchiha Sasuke's elusive heart.

And what he didn't understand up to this day is that the said jutsu was created by his dobe mainly for pranking purposes and when she met the Toad Sannin, it was reverently used against perverts.

Surely he doesn't want any attention especially if it was drawn to Naruto's older naked form. It was like the said henge is a jar filled with honey that is attracting bees' or rather wild bears. Granted that he added decent clothes to the henge but remembering the original form Naruto often uses… Sasuke nimbly opened his eyes, in mere seconds it flashed to coal black to bloody red and vice versa. Those who noticed took a step back.

Idiots who are brave enough remains beside him, and continue to ask stupid questions. Telling him that they are good catches if 'she' ever considers them. Sasuke gritted his teeth in irritation.

"What are you doing here?" Six year old Uchiha Itachi asks in a blank look that scares most of these disgusting perverts. The boy glanced around the spectators surrounding them. It was then they started to scamper away. The time traveler sighed in relief.

Motioning him to follow, Itachi walks ahead and Sasuke trailed behind, slowly.

A few minutes later, Sasuke found himself past the district and into the familiar Uchiha's private training grounds. With his older brother in lead, the Raven smiled in longing. He never thought that he would have the chance to see this place filled with people… the entire Uchiha population, together with his beloved older brother.

Hopefully, for what he is about to do, this place would remain the same.

Breaking his stride, the older Uchiha stops and looks at his brother who looks at him skeptically. Like reading an open book, Sasuke already knew the questions running inside Itachi's head.

"No, I am not going to teach you anything about the Sharingan…"

His arms crossed, Itachi scowled.

"…nor am I going to tell you who I really am." With those words, the Uchiha clan heir glared menacingly. Chuckling, Sasuke ruffled Itachi's hair while the said boy swatted his hands away.

"But I do want to see this place one last time…"

Itachi stood still but his emotions betrayed him. His eyes widened for a moment before it disappears behind a mask. "Are you leaving?"

"Kind of…" Sasuke mumbled. Feeling the soft breeze that dances swiftly around him, the time traveler stares above the sky.

Shoving his hands deep into his pocket, Itachi studies the older Uchiha hiding in a pretty girls form. The henge looks familiar as well but he didn't even bother to ask who owns the face. Judging by the expression he had when he questioned him about his precious people… The clan heir knew that something dreadful did happen and whatever that is, it is making this boy miserable.

"So… this is… goodbye?"

Sasuke dispelled the henge and approaches his brother. During this time, he knew that Itachi is having a hard time coping with his duties to the clan. Being a genius is not an easy feat especially to the Uchihas.

The Raven smiled at Itachi as he gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "No… it is not goodbye… this is only the beginning… _'nii-san…'_" Even though he didn't speak the last words, Sasuke's eyes speak volumes.

Itachi knew that he shouldn't expect but… he was hoping that this boy is the one he is waiting for… a friend that he desperately needed. Someone who would understand the difficulties of being an Uchiha.

Hiding beneath an expression that even his own parents couldn't penetrate, Itachi nodded in understanding even though the teenager's cryptic remarks didn't make any sense.

However, Sasuke saw through his brother's façade and sighed. The Raven extended his fist in front of Itachi. "All right… I want you to promise me one thing, Itachi…"

"What promise?" Itachi's brow furrowed, eyeing him weirdly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. His older brother is so naïve. "Here is how it is properly done…" He closed Itachi's fist and tap it lightly on his own.

Itachi arched one brow. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

The older Uchiha couldn't stop himself and laughed at his brother's reaction. It was hilarious. "This is called a fist bump… This is how you greet your friends or…" Sasuke forgot what this bumping of fist actually means since it is Naruto's favorite form of greeting. Improvising, he added in a detached tone. "…Share your bonds with someone…"

"Are we not going to shake our hands or use our pinkies?" Itachi asks curiously.

Sasuke scrunched his face in disgust, "Shaking hands is too old fashioned… and using pinkies is too girly…" The clan heir nodded vigorously. Changing the topic, the Raven bumps his fist on Itachi's.

"I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, you will not abandon your loved ones…" Sasuke said, his Sharingan activated while staring straight through Itachi's eyes.

Making them equal, somehow, Itachi used his own Sharingan.

"…And that no matter how stupid the Uchihas have become in time… you will not forsake them…"

"Why would I forsake my family?" Itachi questioned his words.

Sasuke smiled mysteriously. "They are humans, who often do mistakes and pride themselves with arrogance. If and when they decided to be an idiot, I expect you to beat them up badly and tie them like pigs… or something to that extent…"

Nodding, Itachi agrees. However the young Uchiha stilled when Sasuke suddenly embraces him.

The Raven tried to stop his tears from falling as he held Itachi in a tight hug, but…

Itachi felt him shiver. Raising his hands awkwardly, he patted his back consolingly. "Are you still sweating from your eyes?" He asks.

Sasuke choked. Itachi's timing is way too absurd. He decided to indulge his brother's antics how silly it may be. "Yes… I think I am…"

XoXoXoXoX

_Present day, October 10__th__… _

"Waaaah! Uwaaaaah!"

Minato froze. The masked man is holding his daughter hostage. Gritting his teeth in anger, the Yondaime knew that he have to act quickly or Naruto might get hurt. The time traveler forgot to mention the identity of this man. Cursing inwardly, he tried to stall. What this intruder didn't know is that he don't have to worry about Kushina's seal. Looks like the Kyuubi decided to take a nap instead of forcing his way out. "I don't know who you are, but please let my daughter go…"

Panting for breath, Kushina tried to stand up. "Naruto!"

"Waaaah!"

Flicking a kunai under his sleeves, the masked man inches the blade slower near Naruto's head. "Get away from the host… or do you not care what happens to the brat?

"Uwaaaaah!"

"Wait… C-calm down!"

"I am perfectly calm… while you're the one who needs to calm down." The intruder throws the baby.

Minato glared. Without wasting any second, he uses his speed to catch his baby and attached himself into the wall safely.

"I expected nothing less from the Yellow Flash…" His tone is mocking as Minato's eyes widen when he saw what was attached to Naruto's blanket. "But what about the next one…?"

Explosive tags.

"!"

Quicker than Kushina's appetite for ramen, the Yondaime removed Naruto from her cover when the explosion destroyed part of the wall, crumbling it to pieces.

"Naruto! Minato!" Kushina screamed.

XoXoXoXoX

_Namikaze estate…_

Namikaze Minato skidded and fell on his own backyard. The baby's cries echoed all throughout the forest.

"Thank goodness… Naruto's unharmed." The blonde stood up gently and winces when he felt a splinter of wood embedded on his right leg. "Ugh…" Sighing in relief, he ran towards his house.

'_He forced me to use Hiraishin no Jutsu to separate me from Kushina.'_ Placing Naruto by her cradle, he touches his little angel and covers her with a blanket. _'He's after the Kyuubi. I do hope that the modified seal would delay him until I get there…'_

"Naru-chan, you don't mind if daddy would leave you here for a little bit… I have to go and save your mom… You'll be safe here…" Thankfully, his little girl stopped crying. Kissing her forehead, Minato clenched his teeth.

"Whoever that person is, I am going to kill him for threatening my family." His aura darkening, the Fourth Hokage disappears in a flash of yellow.

Unknown to the Namikaze, Naruto's stomach begins to glow with a myriad of seals.

XoXoXoXoX

_Somewhere in the outskirts of Konoha…_

"W-what do you want…?" Kushina asks tiredly. The redhead is exhausted and yet she couldn't let herself to black out and to submit to this evil person's deeds. Even if it kills her, she will not let him release the Kyuubi.

Even behind the mask, the Uzumaki knew that the enemy is smiling. "I am here to take the Kyuubi from you and to destroy Konoha."

"What?!"

"The markings of the Fourth's Hiraishin has been added to your seal making him easier to come to your rescue… and now that I have gotten him away from you… my task is simpler. Furthermore, the seal is weakened after you gave birth." His eyes gleaming evilly, Kushina felt this man's resentment towards the village. And to everything else.

"…Don't you know how long I have waited for this brief moment?"

XoXoXoXoX

_Inside Kushina's mindscape…_

The Kyuubi scoffed indignantly. The bastard is summoning him. Since he is cunning, he decided to indulge this poor soul's wishes. Even for a brief moment. **"I can't wait to see his reaction… hehehe…"** Laughing in amusement, the demon stood and walks past his cage. His massive tails sways leisurely behind him.** "What do you think he will do once he find out that he cannot control me?"**

The silhouette shrugged its shoulders uninterestedly as the nine tailed demon decided to humor his own self.

"**Let's go… I can't wait to see his reaction…"**

The shadow sighed and jumps over the fox's head. The Kyuubi grinned showing his sharp teeth as he let himself and his 'companion' to be summoned outside.

He was hoping that the other one would bring him more entertainment than the previous ones.

No one told him that the said girl would be a nuisance of some sort.

XoXoXoXoX

"Now, come out of there, Kyuubi!"

Uzumaki Kushina's eyes slitted and she is suddenly shrouded by the Kyuubi's demonic chakra. The seal from her stomach extended up to her fingertips and flowed directly to the seals surrounding her. Like snakes, it slithered forward and then flowed around the redhead forming a vortex of black demonic chakra.

Her screams echoed all the way through the valley they where in, Kushina couldn't stop herself from crying in pain. It was like she was being cut into a million pieces. The weird thing is, she could feel her strength returning back to her, like the Kyuubi is trying to heal her. _'W-what the…?'_

"**Rawrrrr!"**

Turning his back, the masked man didn't even bother to look at the woman. "All right, now to head for Konohagakure…"

Dropping on her knees, Kushina tried to catch her breath. She needs to buy some time until Minato can get here. "W-wait…"

"The Uzumaki clan is really amazing… after having the Bijuu ripped out from you… you're still alive…"

The nine tailed fox turn to look at the redhead and aimed his claws directly towards the woman.

"Unfortunately, looks like the Kyuubi would be the one to end your life since you have no more value to me…"

"**Grrrrr!"**

Even before the Kyuubi made contact, a flash of yellow appeared.

"Hmmm… You still have the Yellow Flash… lucky for you. However, it's already too late…" The masked man tilted his head as he gave them a fleeting look. The Yondaime growled warningly.

"M-minato… N-naruto… Is Naru-chan all right?" Kushina wheezed, sweat forming on the side of her face.

"Yeah, she's all right. She's in a safe place right now." Minato replied. Relief can be seen on his eyes. He held his wife safely inside his arms.

"Minato… You have to stop that man and the Kyuubi… He's heading… for Konoha…" The redhead said while panting. The Namikaze turn to glared at the masked man. But... there were something off about the Kyuubi… the demon is looking at them, smirking?

"How many times do I have to tell the two of you that I'll be the one to take him down?"

"Y-You?!" The couple gasped. Out of nowhere, the young man from the future appeared in front of them in a swirl of black flames.

"He is mine to kill. So if you don't mind, I'll be taking things from here. Go and reunite your family, Hokage-sama." With a sideway glance, the Raven smiled. "Naruto needs both of you." Giving them a salute, the Uchiha took a scroll from his haori and tossed it over.

Minato easily catches the said scroll. The blonde may not said it out loud but his gratitude is clearly visible in his eyes.

"Did I already lose the chance of knowing your name?" Kushina asks apprehensively.

Chuckling, the Raven raised his hands in goodbye, "I think you already knew who I am…" Indulging them a little, the time traveler decided it wouldn't hurt since this might be the last time he will ever see them. "It's Sasuke…" Facing the man who owes him everything, the time traveler declares his name with vigor.

"I am an Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke… And I will defeat this _man_ once and for all…"

XoXoXoXoX

'_It can't be?'_ The masked man took a step back. Impossible. He did know one Uchiha by that name… the said name belongs to a three-month-old baby. "Who are you?"

Sasuke smiled fervently as he draw his chokuto. His Sharingan twirling rapidly, he looks up to the giant beast that seems to watch their every move. "Don't just sit there… she is not going to wait for you forever you know…"

"**Heh! Very well…"** Slowly, the demon lets himself encircled in red chakra. Facing the masked man, the Kyuubi addressed him in a very sarcastic manner. The masked man looks flabbergasted as he looks at him in full control of himself. **"Too bad you can't control me anymore… Looks like you have lost your chance in destroying this disgusting village…"** The Fox cackled in laughter amusing the time traveler who shook his head. Minato and Kushina drop their jaws in shock. They never knew that the Kyuubi is… that the boy was able to tame the beast.

Peeking from the corner of his eyes seeing the couples' reaction, the Kyuubi snorted. **"It's not what you think it is… I cannot be tamed…" **Crossing his arms, the demon nodded in doubt. **"…Or that's what I first thought… Seems like the brat showed me something… more fascinating than a killing spree gone wild… or the destruction of an entire village hidden among the leaves, hmmm…"**

"Kyuubi, if you don't mind?" Sasuke is starting to tap his foot irritatingly. The demon is such a chatter. So this is where Naruto got her endless supply of quirks. No doubt about that.

"**A few minutes of freedom won't hurt… this is the only break that I got, mind you."** The demon Fox scoffed as he crosses his arms. **"Besides, as you have said, my new host wouldn't go anywhere. Let the kit relax for the time being. Surely you wouldn't let me corrupt her **_**innocence**_** this early especially now that I already know someone else's weaknesses…"**

"Kyuubi!"

"**Fine… tch! Such a killjoy."** Turning to look at the couple, the Fox extended his hands and offered it to them. **"I never thought I would allow the two of you to stand on my paw. Crushing you would be nice, but the brat might freak out… so yeah, hop on and I will take you to your daughter in a flash faster than your own technique, Blondie."**

"No!" The masked man shouted and ran towards them. "I won't let you get away!" The Kyuubi sneered as he let himself and the pair disappear in red flames.

"_**Chidori Current!"**_

The masked man avoided Sasuke's Chidori as he absorbs the attack sending it to another dimension. Anticipating this move, the Raven slashed his blade and uses Amaterasu's flames to extend the reach of his chokuto.

'_Damn it!'_ Maneuvering his body to avoid the newcomers attack costs him greatly especially as the boy seems to read his pattern. He never expected that the boy knew how to use Amaterasu. "Curse you!"

"Of course!" Sasuke noted cheerfully. His eyes blazing with determination as he prepares himself for another round. "I am cursed. Thanks to you… Obito-ojii!" (1)

Snarling, the masked man attacked furiously. "Obito is dead, damn you!"

"Yeah right! Whatever… suit yourself, Ojisan" The Raven replied in a bored tone as he avoided his enemy's feeble attempts to wound him. "Is this all you've got?" Sasuke shook his head in disappointment. "I can't believe you've let yourself to become this pathetic granted that you have lost someone you love…"

"You don't know anything!" Obito shouted angrily. Since his technique didn't work, he decided to use brute force. "My pain cannot be measured by someone like you!"

"Oh yes I do… I do know…" Sasuke replied snidely. The masked man pounded on him with a lifetime of pent-up anger. "You are not the only one who lost everything," the time traveler launched himself at Obito, meeting his every strike.

Obito lift Sasuke up on his feet and slam him onto the ground. The time traveler flipped up and then dealt Obito a blow so hard that he almost felt the impact.

Obito dealt the boy a blow to the chin that knocked him straight onto his back, flat to the ground. He went down on his knee and twisted his fist in the boy's bloodied haori, intending to hit him again. But the sight of his face gave him a pause.

It was a face that he is trying to remove from his mind, over and over. It was his beloved sister's face.

Mikoto.

"W-who… who really are you?" Obito asked once again. Lowering his fist, he loosened his hold and let the boy fall back to the ground.

"Do you really want to know?" Sasuke taunted as he lay there.

"Answer me damn it!"

Sighing, Sasuke rolled over to spit his blood onto the side before sitting up. The mask has cracked showing Obito's scarred face. The cells of the Shodai Hokage already altered his appearance making this man unrecognizable.

"I was supposed to kill you so that you wouldn't cause any more trouble to the others…" Staring above the sky, Sasuke knew for a fact that second chances isn't that bad. Even if the outcome is what he didn't expected. Knowing that _she_ might do the same, the time traveler thought that he is an idiot. However, his Kakashi is an idiot. And so is his dobe. They all are stupid bunch of fools.

"Tell me, Obito…" Looking at him straight in his eyes, Sasuke hesitated but… this is what Naruto might do if she had this opportunity. "What would you do if you have the chance to save her life?"

"W-what!?"

"Heh! I shouldn't have asked that…" Sasuke chuckled as he pushed himself up. Taking Naruto's three-pronged kunai which he took from Kushina earlier that night, the time traveler throws it at Obito.

Obito growled and lets the kunai pass through. "Our ability is exceptional. We can copy the techniques of our opponents and used it against them…"

"Yes you are right…" Sasuke said as he appears instantly behind Obito.

"What the… How did you?"

"Staying with the Yellow Flash and his wife has its perks…" Using a variety of hand signals, Sasuke grinned. "It is never too late to learn something new… especially if it will make things easier for all of us… Ojisan…"

Obito felt himself dissolving. The feeling is different than the teleportation technique that he often uses. "What did you do to me?"

Sasuke drops on his knees, gasping for breath. "I don't know if I made the right choice… but… you now have the opportunity to make things right." Rephrasing Kakashi's words, the time traveler smiled.

Obito cursed and grabs Sasuke but then darkness surrounds him, swallowing him whole. On his empty spot, the kunai glowed brightly until the seal dissolves itself, breaking the blade into two.

"Never thought it would work…" The Uchiha stood slowly and leaned back with his head against the tree. "Tch. Bastard, I can't believe he's my uncle."

"So this is what Kakashi felt… interesting…" Grimacing, Sasuke brushed his hair away from his eyes. He could feel sweat sliding through the side of his face. Hoping for the worst, the time traveler walks steadily.

If only… he could see her one last time. Closing his eyes, Sasuke could see her face clearly. _'Naruto…'_

"_You always came through the end, hmmm, teme." A chuckling voice startled the Uchiha from his impending 'death'. Feeling his blood rushing over him, Sasuke quickly opened his eyes._

"_N-naruto?"_

_Sasuke could see her standing in front of him. And she is smiling. The blonde shook her head in amusement and held her hand towards him._

"_Come on sleepy head. Its time to go…"_

"_Can I… finally be with you…?" The Raven asks hopefully._

"_Of course." Naruto embraced him lovingly, burrowing her face on his warmth. Holding him tightly._

_Sasuke isn't the one to cry but having her here, a few tears slides through. … It feels like he is whole again._

"_You have made us all proud. Especially Kakashi-sensei…" Cradling his face, Naruto gave a soft kiss on the corner of his lips. Sasuke smiled for the sensation. Naruto frowned and huffed impatiently. The blonde dragged the Uchiha towards the light that suddenly appears before them._

"_Where are we going?"_

_Naruto's cerulean blue eyes sparkles, "It is time to live the new life you've created…" At first, Sasuke looks a little confused and then realization hit him. His face lit up when he finally understands, he laughed, a genuinely joyful laugh._

"_Tch… you are such a bastard…" Crossing her arms, Naruto commented impatiently. "Well? Are we going or not?" Sasuke snickered quietly to himself and took her again inside his arms._

"_Just a couple of minutes won't hurt…"_

"_Heh… Kyuu-chan influenced you so badly… I should have known…" The Uzumaki continue to babble and her words mingled caressingly over him. _

_For the first time after so many years, Sasuke felt… _

_Uchiha Sasuke felt unbroken._

XoXoXoXoX

A small figure stands motionless beside the Raven. Looking closely, the time traveler had a peaceful smile on his face. The said figure tried to wake him up but…

"Itachi?"

"He's gone…" The clan heir said in an unaffected voice. However, Itachi's companion knew that the boy is pretending like he always does. Turning to look at him, Itachi shook his head in exasperation.

"What?" Uchiha Shisui asks gruffly. "Aren't you even sad or something?"

"Why would I be?" Itachi questions him back, confusion all over his face.

"Your new friend is dead…"

"So?"

"…"

Itachi sighed. Shrugging his shoulders indifferently, the clan heir decided to humor his cousin. "Why would I be sad if I already knew that he is finally at peace… and that he is now with his loved ones."

"Eh?"

"Someday you will understand… once you grow up…" Mimicking the words he learned from his new friend. Itachi smirked.

"Hey! That's not fair… you are younger than me and yet…" Shisui complained. "…Yet you talk as if you knew something I don't…"

Uchiha Itachi smiled mysteriously and decided to walk back the village leaving Shisui more puzzled than ever. Taking a last glance to the boy who became and will forever be a part of his life, Itachi raised his hand in farewell.

'_Till we meet again, __Otouto_…' (2)

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**Author's Other Note:**  
Sasuke took a last minute decision to give Uchiha Obito a second chance knowing that Naruto might do the same. Using Naruto's time travel technique, he sends Obito back in time. As he mentioned in their little chat, Sasuke learned a few things during his stay with the Namikazes. He now knows Hiraishin and a few Fuuin (majority of it were about the seal Naruto used on him and the modified seal on Kushina's).

Sending Obito back in time, would decide the outcome of his own past, one of the reasons why the members of Team Minato (Kakashi and Rin) was not mentioned fully in this story. But I will try to explain in our last chapter.

(1) Oji/ Ojisan – Uncle

(2) Otouto – Little brother *my mistake… hehe… sorry about that, I must have copied the wrong word 'toinkz'*

And if you happen to notice Itachi, he knew that the grumpy mister is his little brother. When and how…? Kindly wait for the final reveal… Haha…

Thanks for reading. Reviews please, if you don't mind;)

Ja ne!

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX


	5. Carpe Diem

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**Using the Fourth Hokage's famed technique, Naruto modified her father's seal. With Kakashi sacrificing his life to give his wayward student the chance to correct his mistakes, what will Sasuke do when he was forcefully sent back in time? Will he decide to alter history and save his clan especially the girl who sacrificed her life to save his soul? This is Uchiha Sasuke's road to redemption. Non yaoi. Sasuke-centric.

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**Disclaimer:  
**Standard disclaimer applies! Naruto and company are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback "talking"_

"**Bijuu talking"**

'_**Bijuu thinking' **_

"_**Jutsu"**_

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**A Raven's Song  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 5 – Carpe Diem**

It's been seven years since a young man from the future came.

With him is the knowledge that changed Namikaze Minato's life and those whom_ he _made contact with.

Minato doesn't want to forget his memories. The sacrifices he made to the people he loved and cherished. Smiling briefly, the Yondaime Hokage wore his hat and walked away from the stone obelisk.

A few changes were made to the monument.

'_I can't believe he even had the audacity to make a list…'_ Sighing for the quirk of fate bestowed upon him, the Namikaze took a scroll from his robe. "Let's see…" Taking a quick peek, the Fourth scrunches his face in apprehension and horror.

"You got to be kidding me…"

XoXoXoXoX

_Some hidden training ground…_

Itachi has trained continuously for the past two hours. His sparring partner was already beaten fifteen times if the constant cursing was not clear enough. Chuckling under his breath, the clan heir knew that if the said person has his way, he would probably burn him into a crisp.

Unfortunately, Uchiha Shisui doesn't have a choice. The Weasel knew a very valuable information that might ruin his cousin's life. Something that his cousin would do anything to make sure that it won't be discovered. If a few people knew, Shisui would drop dead to the ground, literally.

Thus a permanent training partner and dummy for Uchiha Itachi was made available.

"All right, let us rest a bit…" Itachi said gladly.

"Fuck you Itachi! May you rot in hell for all eternity!" Shisui exclaimed indignantly while nursing his wounded arm.

"It's just a scratch. Don't be such a crybaby." Itachi replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You almost broke my arm." The older Uchiha yelled furiously as he glared murderously at him. "And I thought you are not allowed to use that blasted technique. You damn well know it's forbidden…" Regaining his composure to avoid further conflict, Shisui sulked.

"You are right, Amaterasu is strictly forbidden. At least my eyes did not bleed this time."

"If Mikoto-sama knew you used that flames, she is going to get you grounded… that's for sure…"

"Mother wouldn't know unless someone told him, am I right, Shisui-kun?" With that is the facial expression that a certain wood element user liked to use to be 'friendly' with his subordinates. Around Itachi, his aura seems to darken and slowly it creeps Shisui to the center of his own being.

The older Uchiha gulped back as he nodded helplessly. Blaming the injustice of life, his tears streaked relentlessly.

"Oh Kami-sama, why did you forsake me!" Shisui cried like a drowned kitten while staring up to the heavens.

"Why would the Kami forsake you?" Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato asked as he appeared above the trees in a swirl of leaves.

"Hokage-sama." Itachi bowed respectfully. Glancing at Shisui, the younger Uchiha noticed that his cousin's color paled considerably. "You must have met my cousin Shisui…"

"H-hello, Ho-Hokage-sama… I-it's a p-pleasure to f-finally m-meet y-you," Shisui stuttered nervously. He is starting to sweat bullets.

Laughing inwardly, Itachi tried to hide his laughter by coughing. Shisui shot him a 'don't you dare betray me' look.

"Itachi, I did told you to rest, haven't I?" Minato shakes his head disapprovingly. "And don't you even argue with me about your duties and such… Even though you are an ANBU captain, you are still a kid…" The blonde gave him a quick and meaningful look. Itachi is still wearing his ANBU uniform and there are a few gashes on his arms. Minato knew that Itachi hardly ever get any injuries on his missions. But glancing around the area… it told a different story. The other one is also covered in bruises and one nasty burn. Poor kid.

The clan heir was about to defend himself but the Fourth scowled at him. Sighing in surrender, the Weasel started to collect his things.

Behind him, Minato heard the other boy mumbling his relief.

Much to Shisui's discomfort and Itachi's amusement, the Yondaime took the said teenager to the hospital so that his wounds would be treated.

"Well then, off we go…" Minato smiled.

"Are we going somewhere?" Itachi asks curiously.

"I need to speak with your father," the Yondaime replied as he acknowledges the villagers that greeted them on their walk. The two went straight ahead to the Uchiha district.

"Otou-san?" (1)

Itachi's eyes shone in worry but Minato sniggered as he put his arms around the young shinobi. The clan heir might be the youngest ANBU captain in Konoha's history, but Itachi-kun is still a boy according to his books.

"Don't worry a single thing, kiddo…" Ruffling Itachi's hair, the Yondaime smiled widely as the boy scowled. Itachi doesn't want the others especially him to treat him as such. "It's just a friendly chat… that's all…"

XoXoXoXoX

_Uchiha district, main house…_

Two of the most prominent men in Konoha sat in front of one another. The dark haired clan leader, Uchiha Fugaku, stares impassively at his guest, the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

Mikoto rolled her eyes as the tension unexpectedly grew. Well, the strain is clearly visible on her husband's part while the blonde remained calm and… wait… is Minato, nervous?

"Thanks so much," the blonde said his gratitude as his wife's best friend hand him his tea.

"Is something wrong with Kushina?" Mikoto asks worriedly. Ever since the Namikaze learned that Kushina is carrying their second child, the Hokage is a bit of a wreck, worrying over such trivial things. Looks like the blonde still hasn't recovered from the trauma called 'childbirth'.

Flushing, the Yondaime scratches his head. "Kushina? No, she's fine…" Grinning with a crazed expression on his face remembering his lovely redhead, Minato smiled wider. Fugaku had the urge to roll his eyes seeing the blonde. He wasn't this crazy when learned the he is going to be a father again. Thinking about it, he did handle it well.

"I assume this visit is neither about the council nor the village's safety, am I correct, Hokage-sama?" The clan head asks stoically.

Mikoto winces as she heard her queue and decides to leave these men. Surely, Minato can handle himself well in favor of her husband. Fugaku tends to be a _bastard_ at times. She exited wordlessly and slides the door activating the seal of privacy.

She almost drops her tray when she saw Itachi in the middle of the hall. Standing behind him is her youngest son Sasuke. Tugging along is the Yondaime's daughter, Naruto, who seems to be her son's extended mouthpiece whenever the said boy decided not to talk. Which is most of the times.

"Kyuu-chan smelled dad, is he here?" The girl asks cheerfully, mentioning her most trusted companion that seems to take a liking to his new form. The nine tailed demon fox was able to maintain his physical body but all of his chakra was sealed inside the blonde.

And the said girl is covered in bruises. Again.

Clucking her tongue in frustration, Mikoto motions them to follow. "You two… Are you training again?"

"She/ He started it!" The two in question points at one another with the usual glare and the hissing (on Naruto's part) and some other expletives (the girl never ran out of descriptive names for Sasuke). Itachi recalled at one time, that it is their 'endearment' to one another.

"TEME! You bastard!"

"Hn. You are such a DOBE!"

Mikoto and Itachi both sighed in aggravation.

"Stop it, you two…" Mikoto started to clean Naruto's wounds but they are already healing up. Instances like this; the Uchiha matriarch is thankful for the Kyuubi and proceeded in scolding Sasuke for injuring his best friend who just shrugged his shoulders dismissively.

From the corner of her eyes, Mikoto saw her sons glancing at their father's study. "I forgot to pick up the groceries at Tsubame's. Would the two of you be kind enough to take them for me?" She asks Sasuke. Diversion is not necessary but knowing her youngest and his perception to such things, Mikoto took the initiative to drive him away.

"Sure," Sasuke complied without questions and went out of the house dragging Naruto with him who stumbled reluctantly and said her goodbyes.

"See ya later! We'll be back soon."

Mikoto took a sigh of relief as she heard the two who carry on with their argument loudly outside. She went to sit by the lanai, fanning herself.

"I still don't understand why you always send those two away every time Hokage-sama went here to talk my father." Itachi asks.

Knowing that she couldn't lie to her eldest son, Mikoto decided to play safe by asking him to do his chores. She was hoping to divert his attention as well but… Itachi already anticipated it and frowned at her.

"Kaa-san?" (2)

Mikoto started to sweat bullets. "W-well, I…"

"Is it about the unknown Uchiha that appeared here seven years ago?"

The Uchiha matriarch paled at the said mention. She forgot that Itachi is very sensitive and if she said something inappropriate he could…

"I know who he is, mother. There is no reason for you to hide it from me… I was the first one who met him… remember?" Itachi recalled. "…That young man that came here… He is my brother Sasuke who came from the future."

"W-when did you find out? How long did you… know out about this?" Mikoto asks wearily.

Itachi sighed and went to sit beside his mother. "I was there when he 'left'." Looking around the garden, the clan heir smiled serenely. One of the few that Mikoto has the privilege to see.

Uchiha Itachi rarely shows his emotions. But whenever he is with his mother, the Namikazes and especially his younger brother Sasuke… Itachi lets them see the real him.

Because they are his most precious people.

"Itachi?"

Shaking his head to clear some of his thoughts, Itachi stood and kissed his mother. "I'll be at the training grounds if you need me. I promised those two that I would teach them how to properly throw a shuriken." He gave one last glance to his father's private study and disappears in a shunshin leaving Mikoto in a bemused expression.

Mikoto released a few panicky breaths, it was what Fugaku and Minato saw when they went out of the room.

"Honey? Is there something wrong?" Fugaku worriedly approaches her. Minato went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"It's nothing… really," Mikoto replied weakly as she took the glass Minato handed her.

"Umm, I sensed the kids earlier. Where are they now?" The Yellow Flash turns around searching for his princess.

"I asked Sasu-chan to pick up some groceries. Naruto accompanied him as usual."

Nodding, the Yondaime glances at Fugaku. Shrugging his shoulders frivolously, the Uchiha clan head ignored the blonde.

"Mikoto, what happened?"

"Eh?"

"**Darn it! I told them to stay put… when did those kids ever listen…"** From afar, one would think that the voice belongs to a talking animal summon. The four legged creature happens to be a red fox. Not as big as the Inuzuka's giant dogs or a regular sized one.

"Kyuubi-san?! I never expected to see you here…" Minato greeted the newcomer. Ever since that day, the two became somewhat friends. Sort of.

The demon appeared in red flames, about the size of a human adult. **"Blondie."** Kyuubi acknowledges the Hokage, a polite nod for Mikoto and an annoying smirk for Fugaku.

The clan head frowned at the sight of his teasing.

Minato's face scrunches in disgust. "You are as bad as Naru-chan. I am your Hokage, for crying out loud. Have some little respect …"

Scoffing, the fox sat on his hinds legs and sighed reluctantly. **"Don't make me laugh. YOU are a blonde and an airheaded fool… according to your wife's words…"**

"That's not true!" The Namikaze whined helplessly.

Fugaku is starting to have a migraine. "If the two of you would argue, I strongly suggest that you do it outside the premises, presumably, outside the Uchiha district. I just had the repairs done from the destruction your daughter brought to my house…"

"It was an accident," Minato sighed in sympathy. "She is still having a hard time controlling that _technique_."

"**And I still don't understand why you taught your seven year old daughter, who barely cope with her studies in the Academy, a class A jutsu…"** Kurama muttered disparagingly while shaking his head. **"…You really are pathetic."**

"He doesn't even disciplines her…" Fugaku added disdainfully. "What kind of a father is Namikaze Minato?"

Looking at the two who continues to berate him, the Yondaime turns to Mikoto and secretly asks for her help.

Mikoto already recovered from her encounter with Itachi and laughs quietly at Minato's helpless expression. "Stop it you two… Stop making fun of the Hokage."

"Ah, that's right. I have to get back… I've been away for too long." Minato hit his fist on his other hand's open palm, chuckling nervously. Saying his goodbyes, the Fourth Hokage disappears in a flash.

"**Well… that's my signal…"** Stretching leisurely, the fox stood on fours and left the Uchiha couple with an amusing grin. **"…Though I hate to leave you two, I have to find the brats…"** With a slight wink, Kurama fade away from his own flames. **"…Make sure that they stay out of trouble…"**

Fugaku palmed his face in relief at the demon's departure. "Finally, they are gone…"

"Oh will you stop it…" Mikoto pouted, "We rarely got some visitors… and I am glad that they stopped by to see us…"

"Perhaps…" Fugaku spoke thoughtfully.

"What did the two of you talked about?" Mikoto inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

The Uchiha clan head smiled softly at his wife and kissed her forehead lovingly. "Nothing to worry about. Just a couple of instructions left by that _boy_…"

"Um…" Mikoto hesitates. Should she tell him?

"What is it?"

"I think we should talk to Itachi…" The Uchiha matriarch said gently while twiddling with her fingers.

"What do you mean?" Fugaku asks.

"He knew who that _boy_ is…" Mikoto glances at her husband. "Minato must have forgotten to tell us that the two already met…"

Fugaku said nothing as minutes passed by.

"Fugaku?"

"We should have faith in him…" Fugaku placed a firm hand on his wife's shoulders. "He wouldn't reveal himself if he knew that it will confuse or hurt his older brother…"

"But…?"

"He never stopped fighting… he even fought his own demons and win victoriously. Eventually, he found his own path. Somewhere he belongs…" The Uchiha clan head commented with pride. "I think someone thought him how to never give up…"

Thinking about the _present_, Fugaku have his doubts. He had this nagging feeling that the coming days would be troublesome. Raising one brow at the thought, the clan head smirked. Looks like the other clans of Konoha already influenced him so to speak.

"I guess you are right." Heaving a tired breath, Mikoto finally relented. There is no point in worrying. If it weren't for _him_, they wouldn't be here in the first place.

Because of _him_, they were given a second chance in life. The chance to correct their past mistakes.

With her family by her side… and everyone from the Uchiha clan, they will live their lives to the fullest… with no regrets and hidden skeletons.

It was a new beginning.

XoXoXoXoX

Atop the Hokage Monument… two figures sat side by side, their body almost touching. If a certain blonde would see them now, he will definitely freak out.

"Ne? Why are we here again?" A bored voice asked for nth time.

"Hn." A grunt answered back. It wasn't really a reply the other was waiting for but knowing the owner of the said voice, she's lucky he even responded.

"Are we supposed to pick up the groceries? Your mother said so…"

"She already bought those things home yesterday morning." Came another dull reply. "Kaa-san just wanted us out of the house…"

The owner of the other voice rolls her cerulean blue eyes in contemplation. "If that's the case, then what are we doing here instead of training?"

Twin black orbs took a sideway glance at the girl sitting beside him. Sasuke knew that Naruto is not the type of girl that his father would approve of.

But…

Smirking, the Uchiha pulled one of Naruto's pigtails.

"Ouch!" Snarling, the girl swatted Sasuke's hands and tried to punch the boy. However the Raven is quick and was able to use Naruto's force against her own accidentally dragging the Uzumaki on top of him.

"Hah! Serves you right…" Naruto cackled.

"**I should have brought a camera…" **Kurama sniggered when he appeared out of the blue. **"…The Habanero would have loved this… Priceless."**

"What are you talking about, Kyuu-chan?" The blonde asks.

The fox pointed at their position and Naruto found herself in a very compromising situation… something that would definitely shock her father to the highest level. She found herself straddling Sasuke in a very awkward position.

Turning beet red, Naruto scampered away from the Uchiha. To cover her embarrassment, the Uzumaki yelled loudly and ran towards the trees swearing colorful profanities that made the two winced.

Kurama gave a loud and boisterous laugh that echoed all throughout. From the background, Naruto snarled back in response. Sasuke sighed.

"**Very subtle, kit… Should have seen that one coming…"**

"Yeah, nice timing you got there, old fox…" The boy answered in a monotone ignoring Kurama's lingering chuckle. A couple of seconds passed by, Sasuke went back in observing the view beneath him.

Konohagakure, the village hidden among the leaves.

"**If you want her all to yourself, you could have said so… I wouldn't mind…"** Amusement twinkled in Kurama's red eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous…"

"**Yeah right… whatever you say kit, whatever you say…"**

Uchiha Sasuke smiled briefly and let the afternoon wind comfort him. "Were you able to hear them?"

The fox scoffed, **"As far as I can remember, my most important purpose in life is to ensure the brats safety… nothing else."** Raising one brow, Sasuke turned and faced the demon in his most stoic expression. **"Don't give me that look… Just because you changed the course of history doesn't mean I have to follow your every demands…"**

"To be honest, I really don't exactly remember… those _demands_…" Sasuke replied. "That's why I want… I mean, a favor… I asked for a favor from you. You are the only one who could spy on them…" The Raven explained. Shaking his head in exasperation, Kurama scratched his head.

"**Perhaps it is best to let the adults handle the situation. Its their job now."** The nine-tailed demon commented after wrapping his tails around himself. He just found a nice spot to take a nap. **"You have done your part. No need to bother yourself with such petty things… Don't waste this chance to live the life that you… the two of you deserves…"**

"You really think so?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"**Let me remind you, kit… You are now a seven-year-old boy, not the seventeen-year-old war veteran slash former traitor slash former Avenger that came back from the future to correct your so called 'mistakes'…"**

Sasuke crossed his arms and scowled at the fox. "I get it. No need to point the obvious…" Glancing behind the demon for any sign of Naruto, the boy lowered down his voice. "I just want to make sure that _their_ sacrifices were not wasted…"

Rolling his eyes in amusement, Kurama pursed his muzzle in a complacent smirk. **"You Uchihas are really pathetic. More so than that airheaded blonde…"**

Sasuke stood and shove his hands into his pocket. "This is the life that I wanted Naruto to have…" Watching the village from below, the boy added that made the fox smile in return. "The life that was forcefully taken from her… and from me." Sighing, the Uchiha brushed a few strands of hair away from his eyes.

"**Yeah…"** Kurama conceded. One of these days, he might have the need to talk to Minato and Fugaku. He never expected that Sasuke would regain his future memories until the day he was sent back seven years ago.

It could be troublesome and might affect the boy's current life.

As if reading what the fox is thinking, Sasuke shook his head. "Don't even bother, Kyuu-sama…" The boy crouched down, fiddling with some dirt to preoccupy himself. "To make my current existence simpler, I tried to erase those memories but every time I do that, I woke up the next day remembering everything…"

Sasuke sat and let his legs dangle by the Fourth Hokage's head. "I even ask my brother Itachi to help me… however, after our fifth attempt, he concluded that those memories were already a part of me… and can never be erased…"

"**I see…"** Understanding lit his eyes, Kurama tried to make his own assumptions. **"I guess, travelling back in time have unforeseen repercussions… Be that as it may, only time would tell if you are ready to move on with your life and seize the coming days… What do you think, Sasuke-kun?"**

"I think so…" Trying his best to give in, Sasuke shrugged indifferently.

"Hey you two!" Naruto shouted from afar. "I'm starving… Lets head back to Ichiraku's and grab something to eat…"

"You are always hungry, dobe… that's nothing new…" The Uchiha commented sarcastically, Kurama nodded in affirmation.

"Very funny, you guys… come on… Itachi-nii might be waiting already. He did promised that he will teach us something new, right?" Naruto pouted and crossed her arms while stomping her right foot. The Uzumaki approaches them in a hurry.

"Ah, I almost forgot about him…" Sasuke frowned pensively.

"Riiight…" Naruto muttered and drag the Uchiha down the steps. "Are you coming, Kyuu-chan?"

Kurama ignored them and proceeded to sleep. Sasuke rolled his eyes in amusement. "I think he needs to take his much needed beauty sleep…"

"He's just being lazy…" Naruto stick her tongue out at the fox as she flips her hair. "Come on, teme, I'm hungry!" The Uzumaki walks ahead while skipping all the way down the steps.

Sasuke chuckled and followed her down. Leaving one last look at the fox, he saw Kurama peering from the corner of his eyes.

"Traitor." Sasuke whispered to himself knowing that the demon heard it loud and clear. Kurama really isn't a fan of Naruto's enormous appetite for ramen and every time he had the chance, the fox passes the opportunity to watch the girl fill her never-ending stomach. The fox grinned naughtily at him.

While on their way to Ichiraku's, Sasuke watches his blonde hops cheerfully before him. The boy smiled secretly to himself.

For everything that he's been through, Sasuke thinks that he really did a job well done.

Yes… Everything was worth it.

XoXoXoXoX

**Epilogue – Homecoming **

Uchiha Obito hated his very existence.

Why? Because he is so weak.

He never expected that he would wake up one day in the same position that he was in a few years ago. The day he pushed Kakashi to save his pathetic life.

The same day he gave him his own eyes thinking that he would be able to protect Rin.

Contemplating, Obito knew that a few days from now, the same fate would happen to the girl he loves.

Taking this chance, he knew that he would not let Rin die. Even if he has to sacrifice Kakashi's life… or his own.

At this very moment, he still has the purity of his heart… before it was tainted by anguish, despair and hatred. So he will use this opportunity… to make sure that Rin would be safe.

The old man who calls himself Madara sat on his throne, sleeping. Once again, he infused his body with the First Hokage's cells and it slowly mended his broken bones.

Planning to himself, he cannot waste this time to sit around and do nothing. The memories he had in the future would be enough.

"Hey, old man…" Obito called out and walks toward Madara. "I know you're awake… I need to ask you something…"

"What do you want?" Madara opens his eyes, eyeing him wearily.

Good. He knew that something was different in him. He didn't react badly like the first time he found out that he is still alive and was stuck in this hole.

"What do you think would you do if you knew that you have the chance to make things right?"

"What are you talking about?" Madara asks suspiciously.

Sighing tiredly, Obito looks up and stares at the demonic statue that contains the Juubi's body.

He was sent back in this time so that he could change his own destiny. Rewrite it according to what his heart truly desires.

It was all because of that boy.

He never knew that his nephew experienced something similar. Thinking about it, who could have sent Sasuke back in that time to stop him?

"Let us just say that I had a vision…" Smiling furtively, Obito bended his one good knee and faced his decrepit of an ancestor. Activating his Sharingan, the Uchiha smiled, "…A vision that would change the path that I am about to take…"

XoXoXoXoX

_Somewhere between the borders of Iwagakure and Kirigakure…_

Hatake Kakashi felt that something is wrong. It feels like déjà vu. Behind him, Rin was panting heavily. She went missing a few weeks ago. When he learned that she was taken hostage in this village and used as some part of an experiment, he begged on his knees to the newly appointed Hokage to let him rescue her.

Namikaze Minato does not want to agree at first but knowing him…

He will never forgive himself if something bad happens to her. He promised Obito that he will protect her with his life.

One by one, ninjas from Kiri started to move towards them.

"K-kakashi…" Nohara Rin called weakly. She had undergone a couple of experiments that made her valuable to Kiri in hopes of using her to destroy their enemies. "Y-you have to run…"

"No! I won't leave you behind…" Kakashi snapped.

"No you shouldn't…" A Kiri ninja said amusingly. "Because if you do leave her… she'll experience more pain that she have no other choice but to wish for death…" Flicking a kunai, he motioned the others to start their attack.

Snarling madly, Kakashi pushed Rin away and attacked thoughtlessly. Reinforcements are about to come and buying them time would cause him to give everything that he has. He is still yet to master the eyes Obito gave him but he will not let his sacrifice turn into waste.

Protecting Rin is all that matters.

However, the Kiri-nin chuckled and Kakashi cursed inwardly. He fell into his trap.

"Kakashi!" Rin shouted worriedly.

The Hatake couldn't move his limbs. His Chidori danced around his fingertips, inches away from the enemy's face.

"Seems like you have forgotten a few things, Hatake Kakashi…" The Kiri-nin commented dully. "In the village hidden among the Mist, we control the water…" Eyes gleaming evilly, he redirected Kakashi to face Rin.

'_Damn it! I can't move, he's controlling me…'_ Kakashi gritted his teeth. He saw Rin moves towards him. In alarm, he shouted her to run away. But knowing Rin…

"I won't leave you behind," Rin said in a determined voice.

"Shit! Go away, Rin!" Kakashi tried to stop his arms but seems like his body started to have a mind of its own. "Run!"

"So this is what happens that day… interesting…"

Rin took a step back when a cloaked figure appears out of nowhere. However, his voice…

"Who are you?" The Kiri-nin asks in alarm. According to their intel, Konoha's back up would come at a later time. So who the hell is this guy?

Kakashi's eyes widen. That voice… it couldn't be…

His face is partly hidden by a hood; the newcomer looks around the battlefield, assessing the situation.

"Looks like we are surrounded…" He mumbled to himself. "…Nevertheless, I won't let any of you touch Rin…"

Kakashi falls to his knees, looking astounded. His tears started to fall. "O-obito…" He breathes reverently.

Rin couldn't believe her eyes. Like Kakashi, her tears started to streak relentlessly. She covered her mouth with one hand, trying to prevent her sobs from escaping. Hesitantly, she raised one hand, trying to reach him.

"O-obito?"

Turning to face her, Obito lets his cloak fall to reveal his face. Smiling, he took Rin's hand. Using his Sharingan, he sends the girl to another dimension. Somewhere safe.

"Damn you!" The Kiri ninja shouted furiously. He quickly grabs Kakashi and pointed his kunai near his jugular. "Where is she?"

Ignoring him, Obito shook his head as he faced his 'former' teammate. Kakashi is such a mess.

Former? The Uchiha chuckled as he took as step towards the Kiri-nin who drags Kakashi with him. "Where did I take her?" Using his Mangekyou, Obito smiled widely. "That is for me to know and for you to find out…"

Hoping that his sudden appearance won't affect Kakashi's genius intellect, Obito signaled him to do their much-practiced formation. He almost smiled in nostalgia, Minato-sensei would be proud.

"_**Chidori!"**_ Kakashi lets his technique envelopes him, using his own body as a conductor to redirect the current towards the enemy. Electrocuted, the Kiri-nin drops him immediately. The others took a safe distance away from them, feeling weary of the newcomer.

"O-obito…"

"This isn't the right time for questions Kakashi…" Obito extended his arm towards the Hatake. "This time, let us fight together… for Rin…"

Nodding resolutely, Kakashi took his hand.

That day, aside from the Yellow Flash, Kirigakure included one Uchiha Obito and one Hatake Kakashi to their flee on sight lists.

XoXoXoXoX

_Konoha… a few days later…_

Mikoto couldn't stop herself from fidgeting. From her side, Naruto amusingly elbowed Sasuke who looks like he was about to drop from the post that he is leaning at.

"Hey, teme!" The Uzumaki whispered to her dark haired pal. "Your mom is starting to panic… Aren't you going to calm her down?"

Scoffing, Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to his meditation.

"Eh?" Pouting her lips, Naruto tried to tug Sasuke's bangs but Itachi who appeared out of nowhere stopped her.

"Looks like my little brother is handling himself pretty well unlike my mother, hmmm…" Itachi smiled as he patted Naruto on the head.

"You know what, Itachi-nii, most of the times I really don't understand what you are saying…" The Uzumaki frowned as she crossed her arms while tapping her foot. The Weasel chuckled in response as he approaches his mother to calm her down.

"We all thought that Obito-oji is dead…" Sasuke said after a couple of minutes.

"Obito? As in Uchiha Obito of my father's former squad?" Nodding, Sasuke glances at her with that all too familiar expression. For the most part of their daily squabbling, she always notices her best friend staring at her especially when she is not looking. Raising her brow to question him for the millionth time, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders dismissively.

"One day, I am going to force you to tell me everything I needed to know, you bastard!" Naruto yelled as she jabs one finger on Sasuke's chest. Smiling secretively, Sasuke grab Naruto's outstretch hand causing the girl to blush like her childhood pal Hinata.

He was about to retort something back when he senses the approach of a familiar chakra signature. Dragging the blonde behind him, ignoring her outraged hissing, Sasuke waited for 'his' arrival.

Beside him, Itachi took his stance while shielding their mother inconspicuously. Mikoto waited in anticipation.

A few moments later, three Uchihas and an Uzumaki are staring face to face with Team Minato.

Happy to see her surrogate older brother, Naruto tackled Kakashi who looks like he was chased by a couple of crazy fan girls. Giggling happily, she smiled at Rin who waves one hand back. Beside her is an unfamiliar Uchiha who looks at her intently.

Naruto's brows furrowed in concentration. Black hair, check. Pale skin, hmmm, looks like the teme is the only albino in the family. Dark eyes… check. Yep. This guy is definitely an Uchiha.

As she approaches him, Naruto felt Sasuke stilled on his spot, like he was about to snatch her back away from the newcomers. Ignoring him, she extends her hand in greeting.

Out of politeness, Obito took her hand hesitantly.

"Hello. My name is Namikaze Naruto. You must be Uchiha Obito. Dad and Kakashi-nii has been telling great stories about you," the blonde started to grin widely. "Also, Obasan (3) really missed you, ya know…"

Naruto heard a strangled cough from behind; her father must have arrived by now together with his entourage. "Well then…" Smiling cheekily, she put both of hands behind her head. "Welcome back…"

From staring at the blonde, Obito raises his gaze towards everyone and falls on the boy with a peculiar shape of hair. He almost didn't notice his older sister embracing him tightly while Rin is silently crying by his side.

Their eyes meeting, Obito nodded gratefully at the boy as he returned his sister's embrace.

'_Yeah… I'm back…'_

**The End**

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
**(1) Otou-san – Father

(2) Kaa-san – Mother

(3) Obasan - Auntie

Carpe Diem – A Latin phrase that translates for 'seize the day'

I really don't know what happened on that particular part because Masashi didn't reveal (yet) the real story behind Rin's death and why Kakashi stabbed her with his Chidori… so I improvised:)

We all know that Obito is a random Uchiha in the Narutoverse but making him Mikoto's younger brother in this story is relevant.

About the current Sasuke, he retained the memories of his future self (who died using the same technique as Kakashi because he sent Obito/ Tobi back), confiding with Itachi to help him with some 'other' stuff. Kurama pointed out possible reasons why Sasuke had the memories of his future self. Consequences of going against time and the natural order of things. Hmmm… I think I needed a more valid point, but you did get my explanation, right?

Anyways, unlike the future Sasuke who came back in time with his physical body, Obito's case is different. Sasuke modified the time travel seal as he sends Obito back with all his memories intact minus a body destroying the seal in the process.

I also did change the timeline of Team Minato's ambush for the continuity of the latter part of this chapter so, that's that…

Well, there you have it… A million thanks to all those who've added this story to their favorite's and alerts list. You all made me cry… *sniff* Thanks a many, guys;)

Don't forget to leave your reviews^^ Suggestions, friendly criticisms and comments on Raven's are very much welcome and appreciated. I would really like what you think of my latest craziness… *wink*

Ah yes, thanks for reading^^

Zelga signing out ~

Ja ne!

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX


End file.
